


We Could Be So Much Together

by Mr_Pinniped



Series: Dangerous Chemistry [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom Gyro Gearloose, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gay Male Character, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Physics Jokes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rarepair, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sub Mark Beaks, becoming social-media "official", i thought 2020 couldn't get any weirder and then i started writing ducktales porn, mark beaks is gay, scrooge/goldie mention, social media official, soft dom, two disaster nerds in love, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Gyro Gearloose and Mark Beaks have admitted they are physically attracted to each other, and tonight, Gyro has a surprise in mind to fullfill Mark's desires.  But is their relationship purely physical, or are they connecting on a deeper level?
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Dangerous Chemistry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924729
Kudos: 10





	We Could Be So Much Together

**Author's Note:**

> The naughty epilogue in the Dangerous Chemistry timeline!

“Is that comfortable? Anything too tight?” Mark Beaks wiggled his wrists and ankles a bit as his boyfriend of two months, Gyro Gearloose, bustled around him, fastening the ropes Mark was bound with to sturdy hooks set on the surrounding walls.

“I could use a little more slack for the arms, I think.” said Mark. “It feels good now, but last time my shoulders were pretty sore afterwards.” Gyro nodded and turned a crank, and Mark’s hands, suspended tightly above his head, dropped a few inches.

“Better?”

“I think so.” Mark tugged at the ropes. He still had about an inch of movement available to each of his limbs, but felt comfortably tight. “The ropes feel a little different. Smoother, or something.”

“Oh yeah. New blend of nylon. Been developing it for its strength, but it’s also lightweight and more supple. I thought you might like it.”

Gyro stood up and gave Mark a soft smile, placing his hands on Mark’s waist as he did so. “Let me know if anything starts to hurt, ok? This is supposed to be pleasurable for you. Same safewords as before?”

Mark nodded. “‘Red’ to stop immediately, ‘yellow’ to ease up a bit.”

“Good. Then let’s get started.” Gyro wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and then kissed him, gently at first and slowly becoming more intense as Mark leaned his body in towards Gyro’s warm chest. Gyros hands slipped through Mark’s feathers, ruffling them gently, then smoothing them down again. He paused to tickle at Mark’s exposed underarms, and Mark gave a soft squawk of indignation. 

“Oh, you can take it.” Gyro gave a mischievous smile and knelt down on the floor again, running his fingers over Mark’s feet, then up over the ropes on his ankles to the cuffs of his khaki trousers. “Let’s get these off, shall we?” He unbuckled the belt at Mark’s waist, then unclipped a few ropes from the wall and tugged the pants down, exposing the full form of his partner. Three back-up cellphones clattered to the floor. Gyro sighed and raised his eyebrows at Mark, who did his best to look apologetic. 

“Hiding any more of those anywhere?” he asked, standing up and running his hands through Mark’s feathers, patting around his hips, shoulders, and neck.

“I think that’s all of them. No, you got that one already,” he glanced up as Gyro checked under the flipped waves of Mark’s hair. 

“How about here?” Gyro asked with a sly grin, slipping his hand briefly between Mark’s legs.

“Ah! No, I don’t keep one there! Gyroooooooo!” Mark groaned as Gyro stepped back and picked up the phones from the floor. He carefully set them, as well as the trousers, in the corner with Mark’s shirt and hoodie, then clipped the ankle-ropes to the wall again. He turned another crank, pulling Mark’s legs just a bit farther apart, but no so far to make him lose his balance. 

“Can you stay still for me?” Gyro stood up behind Mark and murmured in his ear. “Can you be a good boy?”

Mark grinned cheekily, leaning against Gyro’s chest. “You might have to _make_ me be good. I’ve been thinking _very_ naughty thoughts.”

“Naughty like stealing my tech? Like finding all my blueprints and selling them as your own?” Gyro’s fingers traced gentle patterns over Mark’s chest. 

Mark stood up straighter, surprised. He hadn't expected this- he hadn't stolen anything from Gyro in _years._ “Why would I?” He turned his head back to look towards Gyro. “I've said it before. There’s a lot more we can accomplish working together.”

Gyro paused and stepped back. “You really mean that?”

“Of course. Gyro?” Mark craned his neck, trying to see the expression on Gyro’s face. “Where are you going?” 

Gyro moved around so that he and Mark were face-to-face again. “Look, I’ve had a front-row seat to Scrooge and Goldie’s relationship for decades. They compete for something. They give in to physical attraction and have a bit of fun. Then one or the other runs off with the treasure. They run into each other again, the cycle repeats.” He counted off each sentence on his fingers as he said it. 

“We don’t _have_ to be like Scrooge and Goldie.” Mark said softly. He wished his arms were free so that he could pull Gyro into a hug, but he couldn’t, so he settled for making his face look as sympathetic as possible. “Yeah, we were rivals for a long while.” He sighed and avoided Gyro’s gaze, looking down at the floor. “But you’re brilliant, Gyro. No one in the world thinks like you do.”

Mark looked back up into Gyro’s face. The critical eyes had softened, and Gyro’s mouth seemed to be fighting back a smile. “I know we’ve only been seeing each other like _this_ for a couple weeks” he nodded vaguely at the ropes that held his naked body in place, “But I really like you, Gyro.”

Gyro was no longer able to conceal his blush. Mark continued, the words tumbling out before he had even really finished thinking about them. “Sure, the sex is fun, of course. But I want your companionship too. You’re the only man in Duckburg who could ever really understand me. I’ve been selfish my whole life, but maybe I don’t need to be anymore? We could be so much together, you and I.” 

Gyro leaned forward and gave Mark a gentle kiss. “Got something new for you.” Gyro’s eyes twinkled as he kissed Mark again, then stepped away. “But you’ll have to wait here. Be a good, patient boy.” 

“Yes, Dr. Gearloose.” Mark nodded earnestly. 

Gyro disappeared through the door to the main part of the lab. Mark could hear footsteps and some sort of metallic tapping noise. He stared blankly at the wall, feeling the tension in the ropes around him. The room was pleasantly warm, he noticed, despite the cool sea breeze that usually pervaded Gyro’s lab. He stared up at the ceiling. Gyro had fixed the air vents, he noticed, the vents that he, Mark, had used to break into the lab on more than one occasion in the past. Now, of course, he had a standing invitation, though they hadn’t actually gotten much science done in the last few weeks since that first time an adrenaline-filled night of mathematical collaboration devolved into joyous debauchery. 

Gyro hadn’t really responded to Mark’s declaration of affection just now, though. Maybe Mark had been too forward. Maybe Gyro wanted to keep their relationship purely physical? 

_Or maybe he’s as scared as I am._ Mark thought. He hadn’t dated since high school, and even that hadn't been very successful. Getting his programming degree, building up his company, building up his image… there hadn’t been time. Sure, as the youngest billionaire in the world, he could easily find physical satisfaction whenever he wanted it, but there were few birds he had ever met who interested him mentally, or emotionally. He'd been bound and naked plenty of times, but Mark had never felt this vulnerable before. 

_I’ll have to show him._ _Let him know he can trust me. Once he comes back with_ … whatever he was coming back with. Gyro was still clattering around in the other room and Mark began to suspect that he was intentionally keeping him waiting, to test his patience. He was already feeling quite aroused, just standing there. He wanted to be touched already! He wanted Gyro to return and to deliver all of the delicious sensations he craved. His hips twitched just thinking about it. Last time Mark had been tied up like this, Gyro had just used his hands and beak. What on _earth_ could he need from the lab?

The door finally opened again and Gyro returned, still fully dressed, and wheeling a fascinating mechanical contraption of some sort. Mark tried to get a better look at it, but Gyro wheeled it beneath him and set it on the floor between Mark’s feet. Gyro stepped behind Mark and wrapped his arms around the parrot’s waist. 

“Have you been good?” he murmured.

“I’ll always be good for you.” Mark whispered back. 

Gyro began preening the feathers on the back of Mark’s neck with his beak. Mark closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. Gyro slowly worked his hands and beak lower, before he tapped a button on the contraption he had placed on the floor. It whirred to life and Mark felt a slight vibration on the floor beneath his feet, before something smacked across his right thigh. 

Mark yelped and twitched, trying to see what the machine was doing. The paddle smacked him again, on the left side this time. Gyro moved around to the front and looked carefully at Mark. The parrot’s face was flushed bright red and he was panting, but he was grinning, a deeply hungry look in his eyes. 

“Did… did you build a kink robot?”

“You like it?”

“Hell yes! Get over here.” Mark tugged against his bonds, trying to lean towards Gyro. 

Gyro quirked an eyebrow at him. “Get over here, what?”

“Get over here, Dr. Gearloose!”

“That's right” Gyro mumbled as he took Mark in his arms again mumbling into the parrot's neck, "I earned that PhD and don't you forget it." He started thrusting his hips against Mark’s in rhythm with the smacking of the machine. “Would you like to know what else it can do?”

“Please, Dr. Gearloose!”

Gyro tapped the machine with his foot, and the paddle retreated. Something else whirred up, and suddenly a smooth object was pressing against Mark’s inner thigh, vibrating softly. Gyro nudged it to the side a bit, and the soft keening that came from Mark’s lips told him he had found the right spot. “It’s got four speeds, and fifteen different patterns,” he whispered. “How many do you think you can take?”

Mark was unable to answer, only to groan and thrust his hips. Gyro moved behind him again, slowly preening the feathers on Mark’s back again. He tapped the machine and the vibrations sped up a bit. 

“Gyro! That feels- amazing!” Mark panted. Gyro tossed his shirt aside and pressed his chest against Mark’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around Mark’s waist. Gyro thrust his hips gently, pushing Mark up against the device, which had started to move up and down as well as vibrate.

The sounds escaping from Mark now were some of the most embarrassing he had ever made, but were luckily partially covered by the whir of the machine. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Gyro asked.

“Yes, Dr. Gyro! Gearloose! Uhnnng!” Gyro turned a knob and the machine sped up again. 

“That’s good. I’m enjoying you too.” He kept preening the feathers on Mark’s back, letting his hands move over Mark’s chest and stomach. 

“Gyro! Just fuck me already?” Mark keened.

“Aww, but it’s so much more fun to watch you squirm.” The machine started to move in long, slow circles and Mark let out a low moan. 

“You’re doing a great job.” Gyro murmured into Mark’s ear. “Just enjoy it.”

“Yes, sir!” Mark panted, pressing himself up against the whirring machine. 

“Good boy.” Gyro sped up the vibrations again, and Mark’s hands and feet clenched in their bonds. He could feel the muscles in his legs starting to spasm, and a warm feeling beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach.

“There you are. You’re doing good. I’ve got you. Let it go.” Gyro whispered, holding Mark tightly from behind. 

Mark screamed out as electric sensations shot through every nerve in his body. Gyro kept combing Mark’s feathers with his beak while he tapped the machine with his foot, slowing it down and rolling it away across the room as Mark collapsed, hanging limply from his wrists. Gyro turned the crank, loosening the ropes and lowering Mark slowly to the floor. Gyro untied the bonds around Mark’s wrists and ankles and Mark rolled over onto his back, wrapping his arm around Gyro and pulling the chicken down on top of him in one smooth motion. 

They lay on the cool lab floor, panting for a few moments, reveling in the warmth of each other’s bodies.

Mark looked over at the machine that had rolled and come to a halt against the far wall. “It didn’t turn evil,” he murmured in mild surprise. 

“Hm? Oh. Purely mechanical. No AI. Much less likely to turn evil without an AI. Makes it harder to hack, too. In case you were getting any ideas.” 

Gyro winked at Mark, then stood up, crossed the room, and pulled a soft mat and a thin blanket off of a shelf. He unrolled the mat next to Mark’s supine form and lay down on it. Mark raised himself up onto his elbows and flipped onto the mat, resting his head on Gyro’s bare chest, and stretching an arm protectively across them both. They lay there in silence for several minutes. 

“I really like you too.” Gyro said suddenly.

“Hmm?” asked Mark, head still half-buried beneath his wing.

“I got nervous, when you said it. Before.” Gyro sat up, carefully letting Mark’s head settle into his lap. “About… companionship. And understanding each other. But you’re right. There’s so much we could do together. A lot of… potential energy between us.”

Mark groaned. “No physics jokes this soon after orgasm.” He glared up at Gyro, who smiled indulgently at him and laid back down, pulling the blanket up over both of them. 

“Lights off,” Gyro said, and the lights obeyed. 

The two of them continued to kiss and caress for a while, but they must have fallen asleep at some point, as the next thing either of them heard was the soft clop-clopping of Manny’s hooves in the main lab, telling them that the workday had begun. 

Gyro roused quickly, but Mark grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. “An object at rest remains at rest.” His muffled voice came from the mat. 

Gyro thrust a mug of warm coffee into his hands. “There’s your unbalanced force. We’ve both got to get to work.”

Mark sipped slowly at the coffee. The drip-pot that Scrooge provided for Gyro’s lab didn’t provide nearly as good quality as the baristas on the Waddle campus, but caffeine was still caffeine, and Mark had soon managed to dress and clean himself in the lab’s small bathroom. 

Mark’s hand was on the doorknob when he stopped and turned around. “Hey, Gyro?”

“Yes?” 

Mark pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I know that not everyone knows about us just yet. But… would it be all right if I took and posted a selfie now?”

Gyro dropped the plate of toast he was holding, and a bright red flush crept to his cheeks. He stood there for a moment, staring open-mouthed at Mark.

“I can wait if you’re not…” Mark blushed and turned to put the phone back in his pocket, but Gyro crossed the room in a few strides and put a hand on his arm.

“Ok.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gyro wrapped his arm around Mark and turned his face towards the phone. 

Mark held the phone aloft and winked at the camera, then swiftly and suddenly turned to kiss Gyro’s cheek. He captured the moment perfectly, with Gyro looking surprised yet absolutely delighted. 

“Hashtag dating! Hashtag official! Hashtag relationship! Pew! Pew! Pew!” Mark waved his hands triumphantly in the air and smiled winsomely at Gyro, who chuckled, kissed him a final time, and then they both headed out to work. 


End file.
